


It's Only Fair

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, non-avenger au, soccer camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil meets a boy at soccer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a flashback for [Hit It Like Hawkeye ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1757939)but then I decided against flashbacks in the story.   
> You don't have to have read the other fic to understand this, just as you don't need to read this to understand that. Which is a long way of saying it's stand-alone!
> 
> They're both underage, though I didn't specify how old so you can use your imagination.

 

 

A boy with a tan and blond hair that spoke of being outdoors in all weather, scabbed knees and peeling sunburn on his nose, sits down next to Phil on the edge of the lake. He holds out a hand. “I’m Clint. Did you just get here?” His eyes are bright blue and intensified by the sunlight reflecting off the lake as Phil shakes his hand, feeling like he’s even younger than he is, shaking hands and playing at being grown-ups. “Yeah. My mom just dropped me off. I’m Phil.” 

“So who’s your favourite player?” Clint asks, pulling one knee up under his chin as the other swings under the boardwalk. “Steve Rogers,” Phil says, and he expects Clint to laugh at him, tell him how dorky he is for caring about a player who was retired before they were even born, but he grins instead. “I wish I could have seen him play,” he says wistfully, and Phil can’t help the grin that blossoms on his own face.

 

\--

 

-“You really wanna do this?” Phil asks, and Clint nods. “It’s only fair, since you’re gonna do it for me later.” 

“Oh, am I?” 

Clint catches his breath as he hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Phil’s shorts, the outline of his cock already visible under the silky fabric. Before he does anything else, Clint leans down and licks at the tip through the fabric, and just that  contact has Phil gasping. “Shh!” Clint admonishes him, since they’re only in a little cabin, the walls are barely an inch thick and they don’t even know when Marco and Joe will be back. 

 

He pulls the shorts down far enough that Phil’s cock springs free, slapping his belly like it’s spring loaded. Clint gingerly sticks his tongue out and licks his way up it, and it’s the first time for them both so Phil’s not sure it’s meant to feel that good, but he has to bite his hand to stop from moaning. 

 

Clint licks over the head, and then stops. Phil looks down and he’s wrinkling his nose. “Is it gross?” he asks, because, well. It’s his dick. He can’t really believe Clint would even want to touch it let alone put his mouth on it. Clint chuckles and looks up at him. “Just weird. Shh.” 

He sucks Phil’s cock like he’s determined about it, to see this thing through to it’s conclusion. It’s a new world of sensation, warm and soft and so so good. He doesn’t realise he’s doing it but when he comes, his toes curling in ecstasy and his teeth almost biting through the skin of his hand, he opens his eyes to find he’s got his hand on the back of Clint’s head. 

 

He pulls it off and apologises, and Clint spits into a plastic cup and just grins. “I made you come,” he says breathlessly. “Did it feel good?” 

Phil can’t speak, he just nods and pulls Clint up, holds onto him and kisses his neck while Clint jerks off beside him. 


End file.
